Hannah gets engaged!
Scene One: The Ritz Carlton Hotel in downtown Boston. The Watkins; Haller and Harper families are all meeting because they had been called to the hotel by Ashlyn Carter. She had something on Erica Harper, and the three families were waiting to hear it. MICHELLE: What is going on here? MICHAEL: Is everything all right? DYLAN: Are you all right, Miss? ASHLYN: I assure you all, I am fine, but Erica won't be. Not after what I have to say. ERICA: She is delusional. JASON (annoyed): And I am assuming your word is honorable? AARON: That is neither here or there. ASHLYN: Where's Hannah? ANYSSA: She will be here. Traffic was crazy around the Fens. ASHLYN: I can't start until she gets here. AUDRA: I do wish you could at least try to explain about this. ERICA: May I go then? Hannah isn't going to be here. SHEILA: You are not going anywhere until this is completely sorted out! (Erica sighs in anger) Scene Two: Near Copley Place. Craig and Hannah were in the limo headed from the Back Bay area where Craig and Hannah live to the Ritz Carlton on Arlington and Newberry Street. Traffic backups in the downtown area of Boston were not uncommon, but it was near evening, and it was ironic. CRAIG: This traffic is insane! HANNAH: It certainly is. CRAIG: Makes me wonder what is going on why we're meeting at the Ritz? HANNAH: You got the call, Craig. CRAIG: Yeah, I did. I talked with Mrs. Buxley. Maggie is fine. We should be home early enough after this. HANNAH: Yeah, that would be good. Craig, would you mind if Ashlyn stays with us tonight? CRAIG: After all this is done, of course. I know you two want to catch up. HANNAH: I just hope that this announcement that Ashlyn has doesn't overshadow OUR news. CRAIG: I don't think so. HANNAH: Me neither. (Craig and Hannah kiss in the limo) Scene Three: back at the Ritz. ANYSSA: I don't get any of this. BRYAN: Neither do I. SHEILA: Apparently Ashlyn has something MAJOR to share about Erica to have us all here. ALEX: I just wish that we knew what is going on with Hannah. She should be here by now. (Michael comes in from the lobby) MICHAEL: Craig Atchley's limo just pulled up, they're both here. TAYLOR: Thank heavens. Now we can touch the bottom of this swamp! (enter Craig and Hannah) ASHLYN: HANNAH! HANNAH: Oh my goodness! ASHLYN! (The two hug one another noisily, while everyone else looks on. Everyone but Erica is thrilled) ASHLYN: How are you?! You look MARVELOUS! HANNAH: Thanks. Why did you call us all here? ASHLYN: I am sorry to have called you all on such short or no notice whatsoever, but I think some truths need to be told. DYLAN: What do you mean? ASHLYN: I have some news about Erica that will shake all of you. (The families look on in fear, while some of the Harpers glare at Erica, wondering what she had done now.) Scene Four: The Beanpot. Adam Mathison is working on some paperwork for the restaurant when the phone shrills, shattering his reverie. ADAM: The Beanpot, Adam Mathison speaking. WOMAN: Hey, Adam. How are you? ADAM (recognizing the voice): Amy? Amy Andrucci? AMY (via phone, her voice is played by Pauley Perrette, who played her on Smythewood): You got it! How are you doing? How's Brockton? ADAM: It's going great. What is going on back in Pennsylvania? AMY: Life is well. Mom and Dad are all right. They went to the Poconos for a summer getaway. Eric and Judith went to State College for a holiday. ADAM: Why didn't you go with him? AMY: I think something is wrong. ADAM: I don't understand. AMY: I think my marriage may be over. (Adam is stunned at Amy's announcement) Scene Five: The Ritz Carlton. HANNAH: All right, Ashlyn, what has got you so upset? ASHLYN: I really didn't want to go this route, but I felt I had to. MICHELLE: Ashlyn, it's all right. You don't have to explain to us. Just tell us what is going on? ASHLYN: All right. Remember when you all went to Las Vegas for that convention? MICHELLE: I remember. But how did you know about it? ASHLYN: I was working at the Venetian as a member of the security detail. MICHAEL: I do recall that, but we were so busy, we didn't recognize you. ASHLYN: Michelle, you asked me if I had seen Erica. MICHELLE: Yes, because she was needed to be there for a PR program I was working on. ASHLYN: Well, you knew she had been missing for hours? JASON: Yeah, I do remember. ASHLYN: Well, when I went to your room to find her, she was not there. So, I figured that I should go and see if I could find her. AARON: Understandable. Where did you find her? (Ashlyn glared at Erica) ASHLYN: I had found her at a whore house outside of Pahrump! (The entire group is horrified) (Voice of Trevor St. John: "Harpers Falls: A New Beginning will continue in a moment, here on ONtv.") Scene Six: The Beanpot. ADAM: Amy, are you sure about that? AMY (sobbing): Adam, he doesn't even LOOK at me anymore. ADAM: I am sorry, Amy. AMY: It's worse. He may be seeing someone else. ADAM: Who? AMY: I don't know. ADAM: That is worrisome. AMY: I know. That is what has me worried. ADAM: Why don't you come up here for a visit? You know Dylan and Rosemary want to see you. AMY: Maybe I will. ADAM: Hang in there, Amy. It will get better. AMY: Thanks. See ya soon. (Adam hangs up the phone. Astrid comes in.) ASTRID: Have you seen the news? ADAM: No. ASTRID: Come and look. I think Erica is going to be humiliated all over Boston! (Adam goes into the living room) Scene Seven: The Ritz. MICHELLE: You mean she was in a common whore house?! MICHAEL (shooting a wicked glare at Erica): Do you have proof, Ashlyn? (Ashlyn hands everyone a sheaf of papers) ASHLYN: Here's the proof you seek. (Everyone looks over the proof, and all of them dart evil glances at Erica, who is shuddering) PATRICIA: Care to explain yourself, Erica? ERICA: Why should I have to do that? MICHELLE: Because if you don't, then we will assume that what Ashlyn is telling us is truth! ASHLYN: How about what ELSE you have been doing? AUDRA: What else has she been doing, Ashlyn? ASHLYN: Tell them, Erica. Tell them why you have been trying to take my goddaughter from my best friend! (The family glares at Erica, who is outwardly not concerned, but inside, she is petrified.) Scene Eight: The office of the Beanpot. Adam and Astrid are watching the news. ASTRID: This is going to finish off Erica. ADAM: I doubt it. ASTRID: Why do you say that? ADAM: Her kind is NEVER completely finished off. ASTRID: I agree. Who was on the phone? ADAM: An old friend of mine and Aaron's. ASTRID: Where is Aaron anyway? ADAM: He took Beckie to the park. ASTRID: When will he back? (Enter Aaron and Beckie. Aaron is carrying her in a snugli) AARON: How are you all doing? ASTRID: Look at the news. AARON: Looks like Erica Harper is going down. ADAM: Yeah. AARON: Who called earlier? ADAM: Amy. AARON: Amy Andrucci? ADAM: Yeah, and I think something is really wrong. (Adam caresses Aaron's arm; while Astrid feeds baby Rebecca) Scene Nine: The Ritz. MICHAEL: So, what Hannah told me is true, isn't it? ERICA: I don't get what you are saying? DYLAN: Don't play the innocent game with us! WENDY: Who the hell do you think you are? Trying to take Mike's granddaughter from her mother?! ERICA: I told you, you're an outsider. You are not a part of this family! MICHAEL: She will be. She is my fiancee, and thereby a part of this family! You answer the question, why the HELL would you try to take my granddaughter?! ERICA: I feel she should be raised in a proper environment, with a mother and a father, and failing that, with her FATHER! HANNAH: NIGEL IS DEAD, YOU BITCH! ERICA: I will NOT tolerate you talking to me in that manner! AUDRA: There is a lot that you DO tolerate, Erica! HANNAH: And besides, there is an announcement that I have that will concern you all, especially you, Erica! ERICA: I could care less! ANYSSA: Shut up, Erica! SHEILA: What is your announcement, Hannah? HANNAH: I wanted to wait until this was all done, but since Erica is forcing this issue, I am going to announce it. MICHAEL: What is it, darling? HANNAH: Craig Atchley asked me to marry him! (looking directly at Erica) And I said yes! (the entire group explodes in celebration, all except Erica) WENDY: That is WONDERFUL news! MICHAEL: Congratulations you two. ASHLYN: This is GREAT! This will make this revelation easier for me to deal with. HANNAH: What revelation? ASHLYN: About Erica. And how she is nothing more than a cheap high priced slut! (The families glare at Erica.) Scene Ten: Again, at the Ritz. ERICA: How DARE you! ASHLYN: You brought this on yourself! MICHELLE: What else has happened? ASHLYN: I told Erica that if she didn't give up trying to steal Maggie from Hannah, I told her I would go to every media outlet in Boston and tell my story. JASON: Did you? ASHLYN: Yes, I did. ERICA: Why are you all not mad at HER?! She sullied our names! PATRICIA: Not like YOU did! Ashlyn is right, you ARE nothing more than a common slut! ERICA: You are taking her side over ME?! DYLAN: The proof is there! What do you have to say? ERICA: Burn in hell! PATRICIA (in a deadly voice): I don't EVER want to see you or even be in the same room with you again! You shamed the family, you have no heart, and no soul! Go live in the whore house you lived in! Nobody in the family will EVER speak to you again! ERICA: You can't be SERIOUS! HANNAH: And you can be sure that I will report you to the police if you ever set foot on the Atchley Estate! (The disgusted families file out of the room silently, not even looking at Erica. Ashlyn smiling a triumphant smile!) ERICA (enraged): YOU THINK YOU CAN KEEP ME OUT OF THE FAMILY?! YOU CAN'T! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU WILL ALL PAY DEARLY FOR THIS HUMILIATION! BET ON IT! (Erica grabs a vase and throws it against the wall. It shatters. The scene fades) Voice of Elizabeth Hendrickson: "On the next Harpers Falls: A New Beginning..." MICHAEL (to Vivienne): It was a bloodbath that night. Ashlyn brought all Erica's crimes out! DYLAN (to Alex): Ashlyn totally demolished her! ERICA (vowing revenge): You made me look ridiculous, Ashlyn Carter, but when I am through with you, you will be dead! Category:Episodes